


bloom

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aziraphale teaches crowley the art of gardening (week 20 of my 30 weeks of prompts challenge: gardening)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 6





	bloom

Crowley rightfully had the reputation of being one of the most terrifying demons. When he was enraged, seldom did any demon dare to step in his path, Lord Beezlebub included. His rage was comparable to Satan’s and people even claimed that in his outraged fits, he would spit literal fire at people. 

While Crowley wasn’t constantly in a state of anger, he seemed to always be angry at his plants, so much so that his plants would physically shake every time he entered the room. He never learned how to properly garden so he just assumed that using aggression was the most effective method to raise his plants. Naturally, people treated gardening plants like parenting but being a demon created in hell, Crowley rightfully didn’t know how to properly raise plants.

To give an idea of just how intense Crowley’s gardening methods were, all one had to do was watch him react to a brown spot appearing on one of his plants. Upon seeing a brown spot appear, Crowley usually initially reacted with shock, his jaw dropping open in surprise as he wondered how it was possible for his plant to be unhealthy when he raised his plants in the best way possible.

Despite how Crowley’s gardening tactics were, they were effective. Most of the time, his plants thrived and survived perfectly well. Well, maybe not perfectly well since no matter how much Crowley cared about them, he was still always yelled at them. 

Crowley’s behavior was more harsh towards his plants because he had more expectations for them in terms of how well they should grow but his behavior towards his plants was also similar to how he acted towards others, as mentioned before. He was known to be cold and tough, and he never let anybody see his soft side if he even had one. 

One day, Crowley met Aziraphale and his tough exterior melted away like snow on the side of a mountain when the sun rose up. Aziraphale was the kindest soul that he ever met and Crowley had never caught feelings for anybody so quick. In fact, Crowley had never caught feelings for anybody until he met Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale was also the first person that Crowley saw take care of his plants. Instead of yelling at his plants and scaring his plants into healing themselves, the angel simply tended to the plants with care and love. Whenever Crowley visited Aziraphale’s bookstore, he often saw Aziraphale watering his plants and humming a little tune he made up to soothe the plants. He sometimes even comforted his plants, assuring them that even though the sun didn’t come out today, it would surely come out tomorrow. 

It took Crowley and Aziraphale embarrassingly long to confess their feelings to each other. Once Aziraphale and Crowley finally started dating, Crowley brought Aziraphale to his apartment just to show him around. When he first stepped into his apartment, he saw that one of his plants’ leaves were slightly wilting and he angrily grabbed a watering can, grumbling and harshly chastising the plant for daring to get all droopy. Even though Crowley wasn’t full-out yelling at his plant like he usually was, Aziraphale was a little disturbed. 

“Crowley, why are you so mean to your plants?” Aziraphale asked as he frowned a little, causing his bottom lip to slightly stick out in a pout. Crowley wanted to kiss the angel right then and there but judging from what he had said, he decided that it wasn’t a good time to make a move. 

“What do you mean? I’m just taking care of them,” Crowley took off his sunglasses, placing them the breast pocket of his suit. His apartment was dimmer than most rooms and he never really enjoyed wearing his sunglasses when he didn’t have to.

“You have to be more gentle with them. Just like how I garden my plants! I never get angry at them and I’m always very patient with them,” Aziraphale explained, carefully taking the watering can from Crowley’s loose grasp. He placed a hand gently on the leaves as if he were petting a dog and slowly watered the roots. The plant instantly perked up and Crowley swore it turned greener as well. “See it works just as well!” 

“Alrighty then. I guess I’ll try it.” 

Aziraphale beamed at Crowley’s loose promise and placed the water can down so he could kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Crowley, per usual, blushed at the angel’s romantic gesture and they moved on from the topic of gardening.

A few months later, Crowley moved into Aziraphale’s place because they didn’t enjoy constantly debating whose place to go to. The first few weeks when he moved into the angel’s apartment were the hardest because he had to fully refrain from yelling at his plants that moved in with him. Whenever he started to part his lips to scream at his plants to stop wilting when they thought he wasn’t looking, Aziraphale shot him a stern look and Crowley’s mouth clamped shut at the speed of light.

Gradually, Crowley grew accustomed to treating his plants kindly and he no longer needed Aziraphale’s stern glances to keep him in check. Eventually, he even was willing to allow Aziraphale to move one of his plants to the bookstore because Aziraphale wanted something in his store to remind him of his boyfriend when Crowley wasn’t there.

Through this new method of gardening, Crowley realized that by nurturing and loving something, it will bloom and thrive greater than if you force it to grow with harsh words. He carried this lesson with him into other aspects of his life. The edge to his tough exterior softened just the slightest and Crowley treated Aziraphale with more love and affection than he already had. 

When Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was cuddling with him more often, he asked, “Am I one of your plants now?”

“Maybe I just finally understand what love means,” Crowley suggested and Aziraphale’s heart melted. The demon was never sappy but on the rare occasion that he was, Aziraphale couldn’t help but fall more in love. And to be honest, it worked out for both of them because Crowley loved Aziraphale’s love and knew exactly how to make sure that his relationship would blossom and bloom under his care.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
